Well that shut him up !
by leulade
Summary: John et Ronon sont enfermés dans une pièce avec un Rodney TRES bavard.  Traduction d'une fic de Fairyqueenie avec l'autorisation de l'auteur.


Disclaimer : Malheureusement ils ne sont pas à moi

.

**TRADUCTION D'UNE FIC DE FAIRYQUEENIE AVEC LA PERMISSION DE L'AUTEUR.**

**.**

Well that shut him up !

.

Le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard soupira bruyamment et enfouit la tête dans ses bras essayant d'étouffer les sons provenant de son ami plutôt fatiguant, le Docteur Rodney McKay.

Rodney n'avait pas arrêté de parler depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé piégé dans une pièce au niveau inférieur de la cité deux heures auparavant en compagnie du colonel John Sheppard et de Ronon Dex. Ils avaient passé la première heure à essayer de trouver une issue, mais sans aucun succès. Ce qui dégoutait le plus Rodney était qu'il n'y avait rien pour les aider à s'en sortir car il avait laissé son ordinateur portable de l'autre coté de la porte quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce vide. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que la porte se referme derrière eux et les emprisonne à l'intérieur.

John jeta un coup d'œil à son autre ami pour voir comment il tenait le coup. Ronon était assis dans un coin de la salle, le dos au mur et regardait McKay en caressant son arme.

-Sheppard, gronda soudain Ronon un rictus féroce aux lèvres, je vais l'assommer avec mon taser.

Rodney s'arrêta subitement de parler. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et son regard alla d'un coéquipier à l'autre.

-Pas encore, grimaça John. Peut-être que si nous sommes encore là dans six heures je vous laisserai faire.

-Vous pouvez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser faire, Sheppard ! Que dirait Elisabeth, hein? De toute façon je peux pas m'en empêcher, je parle beaucoup quand je suis privé de sommeil et je n'ai dormi que six heures ces trois derniers jours.

John ouvrit la bouche pour demander pourquoi mais Rodney était lancé et il semblait bien que de toute façon il allait l'apprendre.

-Tout a mal tourné en même temps. Un des systèmes a eu une faille et Zelenka n'a pas trouvé comment le réparer et pendant que j'essayais d'arranger le bazar qu'il a fait...quelque chose a affecté le bouclier qui occulte la cité et j'ai dû venir une fois de plus à la rescousse avant que les Wraith ne le remarque. Et puis il y a eu un problème avec l'eau et il ne coulait plus que de l'eau froide dans les douches. Avant que j'ai pu m'en occuper les botanistes ont eu un problème de ventilation...

À ce stade John se sentit vraiment désolé pour son ami. Il y avait certainement des inconvénients à être le meilleur dans son domaine. Cependant Rodney n'arrêtait pas de parler et John ne savait pas combien de temps Ronon allait pouvoir se retenir. Il devait réfléchir à quelque chose très vite.

-McKay, gronda Ronon, vous allez la fermer rapidement ! Il tira son arme et la posa sur ses genoux.

Rodney déglutit bruyamment puis il grommela et bégaya des propos disant pourquoi Ronon ne devait pas l'assommer, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être comme ça...etc.

John pouvait voir que Ronon était sur le point de tirer sur leur ami alors sans bien y penser il attrapa Rodney, le fit pivoter et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Rodney s'arrêta net, stupéfié par le geste de John avant de rendre le baiser avec ferveur. Sheppard ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Rodney l'embrasse en retour mais il continua quand même.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter pour respirer, tout les deux surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils titubèrent en arrière et se laissèrent glisser le long du mur l'un à coté de l'autre. Une fois assis sur le sol froid Rodney se pencha contre John, posa la tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier et tomba rapidement endormi en bavant.

Le colonel John Sheppard regarda Ronon, se demandant quelle serait la réaction du coureur. À part l'air choqué, la bouche grande ouverte, un regard exprimant l'incrédulité il ne semblait pas dégouté.

Ronon eut un grand sourire.

-Bon, ça l'a fait taire, rit-il, et ça l'a endormi. Mais je pense toujours que vous auriez dû me laisser l'assommer, dit-il d'un air féroce.

John gloussa.

-Peut-être une autre fois. De cette façon il ne se plaindra pas de vous pendant les trois prochains mois.

-C'est vrai, concéda Ronon, peut-être que votre manière était meilleure.

Ils restèrent assis, savourant le silence tout en se demandant quand les secours allaient arriver.

FIN


End file.
